Gunslinger
The gunslinger is a specialist who uses Dwarven or Gnomish firearms in conjunction with his or her natural prowess for sharpshooting and quick movements. They are rarely seen due to the skill required to handle firearms, the rarity of quality firearms, and the lack of sponsorship by governments. Most gunslingers are naturally talented with ranged weapons and simply have the good fortune to have access to a firearm early in life. Certain gunslingers also happen to have innate magical abilities and there are rumors of those who can actually channel arcane energy into their weapon of choice. There are no organizations of gunslingers, except for known as the The White Company, under the command of Lord Artorius Eld. The rest are simply scattered among the many Kingdoms, seeking their own fortune. Races: Any with access to firearms. Alignment: Non-lawful Starting Gold: 2d10×10 gp (110) Table: The Gunslinger ''' '''Hit Die: '''d8 '''Class Skills (4+Int modifier per level, x4 at 1st level) Balance, Bluff, Climb, Concentration, Craft (Firearms), Craft (Ammunition), Escape Artist, Hide, Intimidate, Jump, Knowledge (Firearms), Listen, Move Silently, Ride, Sleight of Hand, Spot, Tumble Class Features All the following are class features of the Gunslinger. Weapons and Armor Proficiency: '''Gunslingers are proficient with light armor and simple weapons. They are also proficient with firearm''s. ' '' '''Gunslinger's Creed: '''Gunslingers have the ability to channel arcane energy into their weapons. They possess spells that have little to no effect when cast by themselves, but when given to a weapon, can be extraordinarily deadly. A gunslinger can either cast these spells onto bullets and keep them separately from others, or they may cast the spell on the round in the chamber before they fire. This will require casting (standard) action to occur however. The Gunslinger begins by knowing a certain number of weapon enchantments based on his level. He may learn others by studying weapon enchantments of magical weapons or purchasing them and studying those. He casts spells as a sorcerer does, using charisma and at-will. The bullets return to their nonmagical state at the end of every day. The Gunslinger recharges his abilities by resting for eight hours and saying the follow prayer before each day: I do not aim with my eye; He who aims with his eye has forgotten the face of his father. I aim with my hand. I do not shoot with my hand; He who shoots with his hand has forgotten the face of his father. I shoot with my mind. I do not kill with my gun; He who kills with his gun has forgotten the face of his father. I kill with my heart. '''Guns of my Father': A Gunslinger's weapons are not ordinary firearms. They possess innate magical abilities and share a special bond with their owner. Often times, they are engraved with the owner's mark and will only respond to them. These abilities manifest themselves as follows: (Loyalty) The bond between a Gunslinger and his/her weapon is of unfailing loyalty. Any attempts to use a Gunslinger's weapon either against the Gunslinger or without permission will render the weapon inert for the time being. (Call) As long as the weapon is in the same plane, a Gunslinger may take a full-round action to call his/her own engraved weapon to his/her hand. (Link) Although the gun is not entirely sentient, it possesses some rudimentary intelligence. The gunslinger is able to see as if peering through the front sight and also tell what condition the weapon is in. If he makes a concentration check (distance), then he can telepathically force the weapon to discharge. (Rounds) The Gunslinger, by making another concentration check (DC 10 per round), is able to materialize magical rounds in the gun. These are simply bullets that do not operate with gunpowder but the channeling of energy into the weapon itself. Being magical, they are not able to be enchanted or used outside of the gun. They are simply stand-in for real bullets in an emergency. (Headshot) The gunslinger fires a single round. If it hits, the target is require to make a fortitude save (DC 10 + class level + Dex mod). If it fails, then it has -9 hit points. The gunslinger may use this ability charisma modifier times per day. If the creature is immune to critical hits, then this does not work. Quick Draw: '''The Gunslinger gets this feat for free. Drawing hidden revolvers counts as a free action. '''Dual Wield: The Gunslinger can fire two revolvers with ease. However, firing a revolver with an off hand is less accurate, resulting in a -2 penalty. This counts even if the main hand is free. This penalty is also in effect if for some reason the gunslinger is blinded in his dominant eye.' ' Shot on the Run: '''The Gunslinger automatically gets this feat. '''High Ground: On a scalable surface, the Gunslinger can move his normal speed. The Gunslinger also gains a +3 to attack rolls instead of just a +1 for being on high ground. Know Your Shot: The Gunslinger is able to spin his cylinder, provided his one hand is free, to any bullet he wishes. This does not work on rifles. Penetrating Shot: The Gunslinger makes a concentration check and fires a single shot. As long as he beats the AC of the creatures in a line, the bullet continues to travel through them, doing damage. It can only travel its maximum range however but may pass through any number of creatures. Camouflage: The Gunslinger can hide in any terrain, even ones without cover or concealment. Phase Shot: The gunslinger must make 3 concentration checks against the target's AC. This takes 3 rounds and he must succeed on at least 2 checks. If he is successful, he may fire a single shot that will strike the target, as long as he can see the target. This shot ignores armor, damage resistance, or hardness and is a critical hit.. The bullet is considered to have phased from the end of the barrel to the target. This is a magical ability. Hence if either party is in an anti-magic field, the attempt fails. Fan the Hammer: '''If one of his hands is free, the gunslinger may fire twice the number of rounds usually allowed at one target. This is considered to be X number of attacks and a standard action. Each attack has a cumulative -2 penalty, including the first one. If the gunslinger manages to ambush his foe and initiates a surprise round, there is no such penalty. '''Table: Enchantments Known (For now, use the following rules and ignore the table.) A Gunslinger begins play knowing three 1st-level enchantments of your choice. For each point of Charisma bonus the Gunslinger has, the Gunslinger knows an one additional 1st-level enchantment of your choice. At each new Gunslinger level, she gains two new enchantments of any levels that he can cast. At any time, a Gunslinger can learn the enchantments found on a weapon through careful study. Table: Enchantments Per Day Guns: All reloading invites AoO. Revolver Damage: 1d8 Range: 75 feet Capacity: 6 Critical: x3 Reload: standard for one, full round for two Rifle Damage: 1d12 Range: 150feet Critical: x4 Capacity: 4 Reload: Full round (approximately 1s per round), each round a swift action is needed to chamber a round. Shotgun Damage: 2d4 each Range: adjacent targets at 30 feet Capacity: 2 Reload: Full round action (regardless of ammunition left) The shotgun can fire either one or two shots simultaneously. crticial: 18-20/x3 Bayonet Damage: 1d6 Range: Melee/P Critical: x2 The bayonet is attached to the end of a rifle. It serves as a melee weapon, it takes a move action to shift the rifle from ranged to melee and back again. A bayonet does damage as a weapon one size larger on a charge and also does double damageon a readied action to force back a charge. Category:Classes